Billy and Jane love story
by ForeverATwilightRomantic
Summary: Jane is in a relationship with Billy and loves him with all her heart, but when Jeremy starts showing extra attention to Jane she realizes that with him its about more than sex. P.s. Yes there is a pretty steamy part between Jane and Billy 3 Enjoy ;
1. Something a taken girl shouldn't feel

It was a long day at Donevan Decker, but I couldn't wait to get back to my Nutter butter.  
>As I walked in my house I sighed in relief when Ben was no where in sight. Someone grabbed me by the hips, it made me jump a little, but then I smiled then turned around<p>

" Hey beautiful." Billy said with a smile.

" Hey."

" How was work?" He said as he pulled me tighter so there was no space between us.

" It was great. How bout you just shut up and kiss me?" He smiled then smashed his lips against mine, I felt his tounge enter my lips. It made me moan a little bit in his mouth.  
>When I had to breath he was kissing my neck. I wrapped my arms across his neck,<br>then brought his face back to mine. I tugged at his bottom lip which made him moan a little.  
>He lifted me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist, then he pinned me up against the wall and started grinding against me. When he moved his lips to my neck, I could talk.<p>

" Ugh... Please stop teasing me Billy. I need you." I whimpered.

" Oh no. This is what you get for being late." He said with a smirk across his face.  
>He started unzipping my dress, but not fast enough. I ripped my dress off all the way. When suddenly I heard my phone vibrate.<br>" Oops wait I have to go. That must be Gray." I said.

" Your not going anywhere." He said with a grin and pinned me against the wall.

" It's for work Billy." I said even though I didn't wanna leave. Then he grabbed my phone that was still vibrating and put it on the fabric of my under wear on my pussy. I moaned a little, he always knew to get me to stay.

" Ummm ugh. Billy please."

" Please what?"

" You know what."

" I have no idea what your talking about." He said with a smile.

" Billy!"

" You have to tell me Janey."

" Fuck me Billy!"

He suddenly ripped off his pants and brought me to the bedroom where he layed me down.  
>He was playing with the elastic on my under wear. Then he pulled them all the way off. And He slowly entered on of his fingers in my pussy.<p>

" UGH! Billy faster!" He shoved two more fingers in and started moving around in fast circles making me scream even louder. He stopped and started kissing me moving his tounge in my mouth. I loved the taste of it. I ripped his boxers off, he chuckled at my impatience. Then suddenly he rammed into me with so much force it made me scream and arch my back in pleasure.

" Ugh Billy faster!" He started thrusting fast and hard. I knoted my fingers in his hair. He held on to the head board to keep a steady rythem. He entered as far as he could go till he felt me tighten up around his dick.

" Ummm Janey... ugh!" He moaned.

" I'm about to orgasm Billy!" He rammed into me one last time, then we both collapsed next to eachother he started kissing my again passionaitly, I deepened it.

" I love you Jane."

" I love you too Billy." I replied with a smile

The next day was Saturday so me and Bill decided to go to lunch. After luch Gray had called and needed me to work today. As I was changing in the back seat of Billy's car, he rotated his mirror to see me change. This time I didn't hit him on the head, cause obviously things where diffrent now.  
>" How come I've never seen those underwear before?" He said flashing a smile.<p>

When I was done changing Billy walked me up to the building. I was about to leave when Billy whisteled.  
>" Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"<p>

" Of course." I walked over to him and smashed my lips against his. He parted my lips and entered his tounge in my mouth. I moaned.

" Mmmm Billy I have to go." I tried to tell him inbetween kisses. But he pulled me close removing any space between us, then suddenly I felt his hands sqeazing my ass the he started grouping me.

I slapped his hand away and smiled then I darted for the door and waved back at him.

" Hello Jane."

" Hi Jeremy. Wow are we the only ones here?"

" Well the others do have lifes you know?" He said with a laugh.

" So we don't have lifes correct?"

" According to Gray, correct." He said with a smile. " So, who was that man grouping you outside?"  
>" Oh, that was my boyfriend Billy. He dosent get the whole concept of a goodbye kiss." I said with a laugh.<br>" Well hes a very lucky man to have you." He said with a smile. I was flattered, Jeremy had always had a crush on me. I thought it was sweet but Billy didn't think so.

" Hey Jane, wanna get something to eat?"  
>" I'd love to."<p>

" It's date then."

" It's not a date, we are just two people who happen to be hungrey at the same time." I said with a giggle.

" Whatever you say Jane Quimby." He said with a wink.

I was so confused, I loved Billy with all my heart. But with Jeremy it was more than just sexual tension. I felt something when I'm with him. Something a taken girl shouldn't feel.


	2. The two can't compare

I dropped my yellow Coach purse, disscount of course, on the couch as I walked into the front doors of the house. Having lunch with Jeremy left a bad feeling in my stomach, and it wasn't because of the obviously bad fish I ate. It was because my feelings were everywhere at once! I felt sick, I wanted to scream. This was confusing, I loved Billy,but Jeremy was different.  
>Before I could continue mentally yelling at myself I heard the door open to the bathroom, that meant Billy was home. He flashed my favorite smile as he approached me, only a towel covering his waist.<p>

"Hey Janey. How was work?" he asked, his arms snaking around my waist.

"Um, it was good. I guess,how was your day?" I said with a gulp, I knew what he wanted. But I wasn't sure if my mind was in the right place at the moment to do it.

"Boring, mostly waiting for you to come home so we can continue what I started this morning." he said,his lips to my ear whispering huskily. I placed my hands on his bare chest, slowly pushing him back. He looked back up at me a confused expression taking over his face.

"I just don't feel very well." I said quickly explaining.

"Well I know what will make you feel better." He said with a smirk as he moved in close again. Once again I pushed him back, with a little more force this time. I felt my head pounding,I couldn't think with him flaunting himself at me every second.

"Billy, I said I don't feel-" I couldn't continue my rant before I felt all of the contents of my stomach suddenly coming up my throat. I pushed him aside as I ran to the bathroom and falling infront of the toilet. I started throwing up everything that I have probably eaten since I was 5. I heard Billy's scurring feet across the tile before he went to hold my hair back.

"You ok Jane?" he asked, his voice full of concern. And I honestly didn't know how to answer his question. I wasn't ok, I was confused, sick, and all I know is I needed a long nap. When I felt I could talk again I stood up and wiped my mouth with the towel hanging on the rack.

"Yeah, I'm um, I'm fine. It must have just been the fish I ate at lunch." I explained looking down at my feet.

"You went out? With who?" he asked curiously.

"Jeremy." I got out before it hit me, Billy hated it when I was with Jeremy alone. It's not that he doesn't trust me, he doesn't trust him.

"Jeremy? Janey that guy is bad news!" He said crossing his arms.

"Billy he's my coworker! I'm aloud to go to luch with the guy." I said copying his position.

"I already told you I don't trust him! And then you go off and have lunch with him?"

"Billy it's not like we were having a romantic candle lit dinner,it was a quick bite to eat! And I happen to think your over reacting.

"I'm over reacting! Do you hear yourself." he said throwing his hands up in fustration.

"Yes you are! You know what I don't need this, you obviously have a problem."

"Damn right I have a problem! I don't want you being with him, Janey I love you too much to loose you." he said, his words trailing off as he looked into my brown orbs. I felt my expression soften with those 3 little words that held so much meaning.

"I love you too Billy, so much. You'll never loose me." I said placing my hands on his cheeks. I mentally smacked myself, how could I have even compared the two, Billy and Jeremy, when Billy was all I needed and no one else.


End file.
